baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Edith
'''Edith' (エディフ, Edifu) is one of the protagonists of 1932 Drug & The Dominos. She is a waitress at the jazz hall Coraggioso and the girlfriend of Roy Maddock. Appearance Edith has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and she wears a dark dress with a white collar. In 1932, Edith's hair is cut to shoulder-length as punishment for her misdeeds. Personality Edith is a patient and loving woman who never gives up in trying to save Roy Maddock from himself despite his continual inability to break away from his drug habit. Moreover, she is determined and proactive enough to take it upon herself to save him from a dangerous situation—even at the risk of her job and life. It is this bravery that leads her to confess her betrayal to the Gandors, despite the potential retribution. Chronology Edith's relationship with Roy Maddock has grown increasingly strained due to his drug usage, a habit which Edith fears is life-threatening. A low point for them is reached in late December 1931, when she finds him vomiting post-high in a room with other drug users; furious that he has broken his promise to go sober, she has a painful argument with him that leads to her storming away. During Roy's subsequent drug trip, he accosts a Runorata Family vehicle and steals a case full of their newest drug. Once he comes to and realizes what he has done, he takes the case to Edith's rented apartment and explains the grave he has dug for himself. Despite the Runoratas' ongoing feud with Edith's anti-drug employers—the Gandor Family—she realizes it is up to her to save Roy and resolves to do so. Her first course of action is to take the bag of drugs to the Alveare, where she meets her friend Lia Lin-Shan and asks her to hold onto the case for the time being. Lia agrees to house it temporarily in her flat, but warns that her flat has no lock and is not a long-term solution. Listening in on the women's conversation are Nicholas Wayne and Elean Duga, who later report on it to the Daily Days president. While the case is safe for the moment, a new trouble emerges when Roy seemingly vanishes off the New York City grid. With no traces of where he has gone or what happened, Edith turns to the Daily Days for information—and, in lieu of payment she cannot afford, arranges a deal with Henry the information broker: Henry will give Edith more information on Roy if she can provide him with information on Vino, a hitman formerly known as Claire Stanfield. Desperate to save her lover, Edith has no other choice but to return to Coraggioso and entreat with Keith, Berga, and Luck Gandor; as her employers are mafia, they might have some idea of who Vino is. Though she knows it might cost her her job or worse, she confesses how she has betrayed them by abetting Roy's dilemma with the case of drugs (a betrayal as the Gandors are anti-drugs). The Gandors dither over how to suitably punish a woman, reluctant to kill her like they might have done with a man, and so settle on Tick Jefferson's desire to give her a haircut as punishment enough. Edith 'endures' the haircut on the spot, and suffers the consequence of an even more becoming hairstyle. with her ordeal over, Edith recalls why she came and asks if the Gandors know of anyone called 'Vino'. Tick's redheaded companion pauses in juggling scissors to raise his hand, identifying himself as the very same. Once she explains her situation and agreement with Henry, he follows her to the Daily Days and proceeds to interrogate Henry over the rails. After a night of searching and failing to find Roy, Edith returns to the Daily Days on the morning of January 2, 1932. There, she gathers in the President's office alongside the likes of Henry and other executives, Benjamin and Samantha, Jon Panel and Fang Lin-Shan. Once everyone is brought up to speed on the situation, the President announces that Runorata capo Gustavo Bagetta plans to raid the Daily Days at two o'clock. While the Gandors have asked that they be allowed to handle the counterattack, the President is all for his people helping along Gustavo's downfall. As the President phones Luck, he orders those present to evacuate the building via the sewers. Edith evacuates with Benjamin's group, Elean, and others to the roof of a nearby building; when Samantha spots Eve Genoard and Roy through her binoculars, Edith takes off for the building's back entrance at a run. The stationed guard draws his gun, intending to threaten her off, but Begg Garott recognizes Edith as Roy's 'friend' and orders the guard to let her in. Edith reunites with Roy shortly after, only for Begg Garott to hold her at gunpoint and demand Roy take his new drug so he can observe the effects. After securing Begg's promise to let Edith go, Roy injects himself with the drug. Then, he slices his wrist open with a fragment of glass, intending to deny Begg the reaction he wants to see via suicide. holds a gun to Edith's head.]] Torn, Begg tells Edith to rush Roy to the hospital and shoots himself through the head. Edith delivers Roy to Fred's Clinic in time for Fred to save his life. Over the next few days, which Roy sleeps through, Edith works with the Gandor brothers to cover up Roy's hit-and-run and robbery of the Runorata vehicle. Edith ultimately keeps her job as Coraggioso waitress, while Roy commits himself to going clean. Through Edith he also assumes the role of manager at Fred's Poorhouse in order to pay off his debt to the Gandor Family, though Edith contributes part of her waitress earnings toward the debt as well. Meanwhile, Tick becomes a close acquaintance—if not friend—of Edith after the 1932 incident, close enough that she gives him flowers in September 1933. Edith and Roy are still together as of February 1935, and still employed at their respective Gandor establishments. When the Gandor brothers gather the likes of Ladd Russo, Graham Specter, Raz Smith, Mark Wilmans, Maria Barcelito, Alkins and one yet-to-be-identified individual for a meeting in Coraggios's basement that month, Edith is the group's attending waitress. Her pay for the day is much higher than usual as none of the guests appear to be honest citizens, though she serves them calmly and efficiently nonetheless. Trivia * While the anime's 1931-1932 timeline takes loose inspiration from 1932 Drug & The Dominos, Edith's storyline is cut entirely as is her character. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Mortals